


Stoooop, I'm ticklish

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Eggsy has just came back from a mission and is feeling clingy. He wants to snuggle in Merlin's lap but the other man had other ideas. Hinted at merlin/eggsy/percival poly/open relatonship-piss kink, omo, playful asking to stop (in regards to tickling/consensual)if any of these will upset you or if you don't read or read with caution.Stay safe.This particular fic is largely dialogue based.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Percival (Kingsman), Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Stoooop, I'm ticklish

> "You give the best cuddles, I can't believe I used to go without them." Eggsy says as he tucks himself further into Merlin's arms.

Eggsy was recently back from a mission and feeling clingy, so as soon as medical cleared him he headed to Merlin's office and climbed into his lap. Expecting this his husband simply braced himself for the extra weight in his lap and got ready to tighten his arms around him.

> M "I'm glad you enjoy them so much, I missed you while you were gone." Merlin admits, allowing himself to be sappy for a moment.
> 
> E "Awe, look at you merlin, admitting your feelings. I always knew you had a heart."
> 
> M "Cheeky brat." Merlin says as he prods the lads side a little.
> 
> E "Nooooo, i'm sensitive there." Eggsy whines.
> 
> M "Oh what a shame." Merlin grins at his boy before tickling him over his ribs and under his arms.

Eggsy continues to squirm and laugh, eventually gasping for breath as Merlin continues his ruthless assault on all of Eggsys sensitive spots. He begged and pleaded for the other man to stop but merlin knew that he was okay, it was just a game that they both played. If he was genuinely not okay he would safe word. So without hearing a safe word he was going to continue as he pleased. It all started as a joke but Merlin could have a bot of a sadistic streak making him continue. 

Eggsy was still laughing and allowing merlin to tease and tickle him, that was until he remembered he had yet to go the bathroom. Upon realising, he suddenly becomes very desperate and Merlin's tickling didn't help at all, it stopped him from holding and laughing was making him close to leaking.

> E "Hamish please, you're gonna make me wet myself." He manages to gasp out, he knows he probably just added fuel to Merlin's fire instead of persuading him to stop.
> 
> M "Oh, what a shame that would be." Merlin says without an ounce of sympathy.
> 
> E "Hamiiiissshhh" Was the last thing eggsy managed to gasp as he flooded his trousers. Soaking both him and Merin.

Eggsy whines slightly at this. He feels both turned on and embarrassed at the same time, they've never done this in such a public place before. It was accidentally discovered then only explored in the bedroom. He enjoys exhibitionism but wetting himself in his husbands lap at the main office of an international spy agency was definitely a situation he never expected himself to be in, however he wasn't exactly complaining.

> "Don't be embarrassed baby. You know how much I love it." Merlin says as he grinds his hard dick into Eggsy as if to prove his point.

Eggsy whimpers and allows himself to grind down against his husband, moaning slightly as he did so. Just as he was getting a rhythm he hears a ping come from Merlin's computer.

> M "That's Percival, I need to help him find his way." He says as he goes to move Eggsy from his lap. Eggsy moans slightly at the mention of Percival's name but it turns into a whine as he feels Merlin start to move him.
> 
> M "Fine, you can stay in my lap but you need to be quiet as we're still on public comms. Be good and i'll let you cum once i'm done."

Eggsy breathes out deeply at the offer, trying not to moan. He tunes out most of the conversation when he hears Merlin answer the call, allowing himself to slowly grind against Merlin's thigh. He keeps as quiet as he can but Merlin adjusts him slightly and it allows him to thrust a lot easier making it feel so good that he had to moan.

> P "Was that Eggsy?" he hears Percival ask.
> 
> M "Aye, he's meant to be being quiet."
> 
> P "Aw, someone being puniched?"

Eggsy whimpers in arousal as they talk about him as if he wasn't there. He hears Merlin tell Percival off or not giving him time to swap to private comms and mutter about making more work for him, he knows he doesn't really mean it though. He hears Percival laugh and his stomach clenches a little. 

> M "To answer your question, no he's not exactly being punished I just didn't want him moaning over comms and I want to tease him some more. He flooded his pants, soaking us both in the process and now he's desperate. Should see him grinding against my thigh."
> 
> P "can he hear me?"
> 
> M "Aye"
> 
> P "Hi Eggsy, you being a little naughty and desperate?"

Eggsy moans at the word, he doesn't like being bad but the phrase 'naughty' is a completely different story.

> E "Hi James, I didn't mean to. Just felt too good."
> 
> P "I know my boy, be good and once I'm home you might get a reward from me."
> 
> E "Yes James."
> 
> P "Good boy, and Hamish?"
> 
> M "Yeah?"
> 
> P "Let the boy cum, he's been away two weeks."
> 
> M "hmm, I wanted to make him wait a little."
> 
> P “Although that is good I think he’ waited long enough, we will torture him together when I'm back.”
> 
> E "Please." Eggsy moans.
> 
> M "Shush you."
> 
> M "Only if he's good, I'll let him cum soon. Say safe James."
> 
> P "I will, make sure to send me pictures of the aftermath."
> 
> M "Dirty old man" Merlin mutters but James knows that's not a no.
> 
> E "I love you." Eggsy mutters, smiling as the both return it.

> 


End file.
